Archer (Fate/Prototype)
|hairc=Vàng kim |eyec=Đỏ |addresses= }} |type=Anh Linh |rank=Rank 3 |attribute=Thiên |alignment=Nổi loạn |qualclasses=50px|thumb }} là Servant trường phái Archer được một Master chưa rõ danh tính triệu hồi trong Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh Tokyo lần thứ hai trong Fate/Prototype. Thông tin Danh tính Tên thật của Archer là Gilgamesh, vị vua của Uruk cổ đại và là vị anh hùng trong sử thi cổ xưa nhất của nhân loại. Ngoại hình Ngoại hình của Gilgamesh Prototype gần như tương tự so với Gilgamesh trong Fate/stay night. Bộ giáp của anh cũng tương tự như phiên bản Fate/stay night, nhưng mang đậm phong cách thiết kế của nền văn minh Lưỡng Hà hơn. Tính cách Tương tự như phiên bản Fate/stay night, Gilgamesh Prototype xem bản thân mình là trung tâm của vũ trụ, nhưng anh không mang khí chất vương giả được như phiên bản đó mà trái lại, anh thiên về đánh giá tình hình xung quanh trước khi hành động hơn. Anh không hứng thú với Chén Thánh, nên thay vào đó anh muốn xây dựng hình ảnh bản thân là Anh Linh hùng mạnh nhất trên thế giới. Anh cảm thấy không có gì vui hơn là việc chiến đấu với một anh hùng sẵn sàng từ bỏ mạng sống của hắn để đoạt lấy một ước nguyện viển vong, một “phép màu”, và anh rất khó chịu vì lý do gì mà thời đại anh sống không xuất hiện kẻ nào như thế. Do ảnh hưởng từ Master nên Gilgamesh thích ứng rất nhanh chóng với xã hội hiện đại. Gilgamesh trúng tiếng sét ái tình với Sajyou Ayaka phiên bản không kính, một thể loại tình yêu kinh điển hệt như trong các thể loại . Không giống như phiên bản Fate/stay night xem Artoria là một bảo vật của anh, Gilgamesh Prototype theo đuổi Ayaka theo một cách hết sức bình thường. Anh nói rằng ở Ayaka toát lên một vẻ đẹp thật khác thường, một vẻ đẹp mà chưa có người phụ nữ Uruk nào có thể sánh được. Ngược lại anh lại tỏ ra ghét cay ghét đắng ■■, vì sự tương đồng trong tính cách của cô ta với Ishtar. Anh tuyên bố rằng: “''Những ả đàn bà chỉ vì có chút nhan sắc mà tỏ ra vênh váo thì chẳng khác mấy con súc vật gớm ghiếc!” Như một kẻ “Vô địch nơi hạ giới”, ước muốn của anh là được trở thành Servant đẳng cấp nhất trong tất cả Servant. Chính vì sự kiêu ngạo ấy mà Gilgamesh đã nhiều lần nuôi ý định giết chết Master của mình, nhưng ngược lại, anh lại quyết định tha thứ cho Berserker bởi vì hắn ta không hề ngần ngại từ bỏ tất cả để tìm kiếm sức mạnh. Thay vào đó, anh tập trung vào Saber, gọi Arthur là , biến Arthur thành mục tiêu chính và là đối thủ đáng gờm cần phải đánh bại. Mặc dù Master của anh chỉ ra lệnh cho Gilgamesh vờ thua rồi bỏ chạy, nhưng Gilgamesh cho rằng, một đối thủ đủ mạnh để chiến đấu ngang cơ với anh còn đáng quý hơn vàng bạc châu báu. Khao khát được giết chết đối thủ ngay trên chiến trường, đối với Gilgamesh, là một trải nghiệm chỉ có thể xuất hiện một lần duy nhất trong đời. Anh nói với Arthur rằng ngươi nên cảm thấy tự hào vì được ta công nhận là một đối thủ khi Saber và Ayaka đang đứng bên bờ vực của cái chết. Vai trò Archer là bản sơ thảo đầu tiên của nhân vật Gilgamesh bên ''Fate/stay night nhưng vẫn chưa hoàn thiện. Những thông tin về anh rất ít và chỉ đơn giản là tóm tắt qua trong những ghi chú về cốt truyện, sau này được phát triển hơn trong mạch truyện của Light Novel. Anh được triệu hồi bởi một vị Master giấu tên, chủ tịch của tòa cao ốc cao nhất trong thành phố Tokyo. Anh không thích Master của mình, gọi hắn là “một tên chán ngắt”. Vì hắn là một người coi trọng kết quả cuối cùng nên hắn tỏ ra quá thận trọng và ưa dùng những phương thức gián tiếp, bỏ lỡ mất những màn trình diễn thế kỷ, như màn đánh nhau của Archer với Saber. On one particular night, Archer is visited by Lancer at his hideout who comes to check out his opponent. As Archer is watching the lights of the city from one of the windows, he scoffs at the greed of man and muses on how he shall embroil himself in the greedy desires that fill the city. He then questions the faith of the people and wonders what they are praying to. Suddenly, Lancer interrupts saying, "How should I know? Humans and the like, don’t seem to have changed much since my time,” ''before materializing. Looking at Lancer's shoddily made lance (the one created by Reiroukan Misaya), Archer insults it, but Lancer shrugs it off already realizing that Archer had already sensed him coming. Even though Misaya had ordered him to take out Archer if he wanted to, Lancer decides against it and leaves having realized that Archer is not an average Servant to mess with in his current stateSakurai H, 2014, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver - Novel 1 - Special Act Servants, Translations by PhoenixRising, viewed on 11 July 2018, . Khi Arthur và Ayaka rơi vào khung cảnh lãng mạn một nam một nữ trong lớp học của cô, Archer đột nhiên xuất hiện cắt ngang và thuyết giảng một cách đầy truyền cảm những suy nghĩ của anh đối với Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh này ngay trên bàn giáo viên. Anh nói rằng có hai điều anh không hài lòng về cuộc chiến này, một là thứ bậc của họ và hai là Ayaka. Một Anh Linh trường phái Archer mạnh mẽ như anh lại xếp hạng ba, trong khi Saber lại đứng hạng nhất trong số 7 servant. Sau đó tuyên bố mình bị thu hút bởi Ayaka, muốn cô trở thành nữ hoàng của anh một khi anh đánh bại Saber. Arthur, con người lúc này đang ấm ức vì khung cảnh lãng mạn của mình đột nhiên bị cắt ngang, đã tỏ ra coi thường lời của Gilgamesh, bảo anh nói chuyện một cách điên khùng, nên Gilgamesh thách Arthur thể hiện sự khác biệt quyền lực giữa cả hai bằng cách sử dụng Enki. thumb|Gilgamesh giao chiến với Saber Sau đó khoảng 1 tuần, Ayaka bị Sancraid Phahn đầu độc, và Saber, trong khi đang đi tìm hắn ta, đã đụng độ với Archer ở đường ray tàu ngầm lúc nửa đêm. Gilgamesh thách đấu với Saber bằng thái độ kiêu căng, ngạo mạn, anh đưa ra một lọ thuốc và nói nó là một loại thần dược có khả năng chữa khỏi mọi loại độc chất trên đời, mặc dù bản thân anh cũng không rõ các thành phần của nó. Gilgamesh đưa ra lời thách đấu cuối cùng với Arthur và bắt đầu trận đấu cùng với một nụ cười rất tàn bạo sau khi ném lọ thần dược về phía trước. Sau những cuộc mở màn giao tranh ở trong đường tàu, họ thoát ra ngoài và bắt đầu chiến đấu ác liệt hơn với những trận không chiến trên các tòa chọc trời của Fukutoshin. Chưa từng có một cuộc giao tranh nào ác liệt đến như vậy, khi cả hai người đều đạt tới trạng thái sẵn sàng giải phóng vũ khí tối thượng của bản thân cũng như đều tìm kiếm một cơ hội tiêu diệt đối phương. Khi tới giai đoạn khốc liệt nhất của cuộc chiến, Saber bị ngã xuống đất, một cơ hội rất tốt để Gilgamesh giải phóng Bảo Khí của anh. Tuy nhiên, Saber đã thản nhiên nói rằng Gilgamesh đã tự phụ quá sớm, sau đó tiến hành giải trừ 13 phong ấn, giải phóng toàn bộ Bảo Khí của bản thân bằng một sức mạnh không chỉ cản phá thành công Enki mà còn đánh bật cả vị Vua Anh Hùng đầy kiêu ngạo. Tuy không bị giết nhưng Gilgamesh thực sự đã nhận thua trong cuộc chiến bằng một tiếng thở dài, sau này anh còn bị đánh bại bởi Berserker nữa. Trong ''Fate/Complete Material II: Character Material ghi nhận rằng Gilgamesh đã giết Berseker tại một thời điểm Khả năng Gilgamesh sở hữu hai Bảo Khí giống phiên bản Fate/stay night của mình. Gate of Babylon tương đồng với Bab-ilu và Ea tương đồng với Enki. Phát triển Vẫn chưa biết có được giữ lại trong Fate/Prototype hay không, nhưng trong bản thảo tiểu thuyết gốc, Gil sở hữu một Bảo Khí mà sau này chuyển thành một kỹ năng có tên là . Nó từng được Gilgamesh sử dụng khi anh đối đầu với Bảo Khí mang khái niệm “11 trận bất bại” của Berserker. Hai kỹ năng mâu thuẫn này xung đột với nhau, kết quả cuối cùng là Berserker tuy thắng nhưng mất mạng, còn Gilgamesh tuy thua nhưng vẫn sống sót.Fate/complete material II trang 65 Tham khảo en: Thể_loại:Nhân vật Fate/Prototype Thể_loại:Servant trường phái Archer Thể_loại:Loài người Thể_loại:Nguyên thủ Thể_loại:Anh Linh Trung Đông